Soul Shattering
by GeminiandTaurus
Summary: Why did they leave? Four statues with a riddle for each, four guys destined to set them free...What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_How could they do this to us?_ Four girls thought. _I wish the pain would end..._

"As you wish, my heartbroken children." Came a voice from behind them.

The girls felt their souls shatter, and their bodies change but it was too late to take back what they had thought...

Two weeks later, four statues were donated to the museum, The Miko; a young girl with tears streaming down her face was pointing her arrow at something in the distance. The Taiji was poising her sword to give a killing blow, her eyes holding unbearable pain. The Ookami Princess was kneeling amongst a group of wolves, who were howling with her in rage and sorrow. And finally, The Wind Sorceress was a woman in her te=wenties, holding a fan to hide her face. With each came a riddle,

For The Miko:

Broken-hearted, I was given another chance.

He came to me, held me, protected me,

But once again, he choose _**her**_ over me.

I am pure, but full of pain that I hide.

Who am I?

For The Taiji:

Hentai he may be,

But he's the one for me.

I hit him,

But love him.

I hope for a life of peace and joy.

Who am I?

For The Ookami Princess:

He saved me once,

Why can't he do it again?

He broke his promise,

Can't he fix it?

He is my world,

Who am I?

For The Wind Sorceress:

Freedom I want,

Freedom I got.

But I want to be with him.

He chose a girl over me, his ward.

Who am I?

Many Tried to solve the riddle, but it was not until 20 years later that fate began to work in the girl's favor...


	2. Chapter 2: Change of The Tide

"Ahhh! Finally! We're her!" Screamed a young man as he jumped out of the car. With his long silver hair, golden eyes, and cute little puppy dog ears, the man was obviously an inuhanyou. After him, another young man dressed in purple fell out of the car, having been pushed by someone else. He had short black hair that was tied into a tiny ponytail at the nape of his neck. His violet eyes were wide with shock as he realized he was going to land on his friend.

"Inuyasha look out…"

"Hahahahahaha!" came a deep chuckle from the van as an ookami youkai jumped out. He had long hair tied back into a high ponytail that flowed to his knees. His brown eyes were filled with cocky arrogance. "Sesshoumaru, you should laugh, it's hilarious."

"This Sesshomaru sees the entertainment, but chooses to ignore it." A slightly older man closed the door behind him. He looked nearly exactly like Inuyasha, but had pointy ears, and two purple stripes on each cheek, and a crescent moon on his forehead.

"Get off of me Miroku!" yelled Inuyasha pushing Miroku off of him rather roughly.

Miroku rolled up to the museum, and then ran in. The boys looked at each other, and then ran in after him.

"Wow." Only one word was uttered as they peered up at the statues. Inuyasha stood in front of The Miko and he felt like he wanted to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Koga stood in front of The Ookami Princess, and felt like joining in her howling. Miroku suddenly felt like he knew what it felt like to get hit by The Taija, and so he cringed away from her. But perhaps the most surprising was Sesshomaru, who has tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared at The Wind Sorceress.

A hand was put on each of the boys' shoulders, but when they turned around, no one was there. Al, of a sudden, a deep voice came from behind them.

"What are you bakas doing here…?"

The boys slowly turned around and screamed as they saw…

**Disclaimer: I tried to buy Inuyasha and Co. for myself with rotten fish and my brother's helmet, but it didn't work so I don't own this… (And this is the disclaimer for the entire fanfic!)**

**Inuyasha: Yay! We don't have to suffer under her torture!**

**Gemini: Yes, but Kagome is my new best friend. **

**Kagome: Inuyasha…You are a dog and dogs sit! Sit! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!**

**Gemini: Wow. (Pokes twitching Inuyasha with an electric cattle rod) Remind me never to get you mad.**

**Kagome: (muttering) Stupid little *blank*. **


	3. Chapter 3: An Explanation

The voice caused them all to spin around, only to find that the voice belonged to a dainty young woman. She had long black hair in a braid; violet colored eyes, pale skin and wore a janitor's gray jumpsuit.

"Hey..." Miroku paused before lunging forwards and grabbing the woman's hand. "Would you please bare my child?"

The girl twitched before hitting him as hard as possible. "Hentai!"

As Miroku lay on the floor she turned to look at the rest of them. "Come with me. The auras of these girls are overwhelming you."

Inuyasha started to interrupt, but at the glare she gave him, he wisely shut his mouth.

"And someone _please_ drag that idiot out of here."

When they got out of the dark museum and into the fresh air and the bright sunlight, they felt the sudden sadness recede.

"What the heck was that?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Who the heck are you?" Kouga growled.

"How did you know what was wrong?" Sesshomaru questioned quietly.

"In order from least to most confusing, my name is Banyatsa, I've seen it all before and, well...That last one is a LONG story."

"Well, we've got plenty of time, so start talking." Inuyasha stated, cracking his knuckles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uhhhhh..." The three idiots looked at each other in confusion, while Sesshomaru nodded his head slowly.

"So the girls got turned into statues, and the only way to turn them back is to solve the mystery of their names."

"Heh heh heh..." Banyatsa chuckled nervously. "Well the goddess was new at all of this, so she sort of...!" (Made it so they have to find out who their loves are to!)

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess, _you're_ that goddess."

"Heh heh heh..." sweatdrop. "Whatever gave you THAT idea?"

At their glares she sighed. "Yes, yes. I am that goddess. I really feel guilty, but...Can you help? You could solve the mystery I'm sure of it!"

"What do we have to do?" asked the boys after conferring.

The goddess Banyatsa grinned. "Swear that you will find the girls' and their lovers no matter who gets in your way."

"This we swear." The boys proclaimed in unison.

"The best place to start is the city historian. She is in the wavy black building over there. Ask for," the goddess' face twisted as she spat out a name, "Kikyo. Do not be fooled by her beauty and false love. She is the reason that The Miko is the way she is. Good luck. Oh and..." Banyatsa looked back as she walked back into the museum, "If you fail, you will die. I mean, only if you give up."

The boys stared at her retreating back, then at each other. As usual, Sesshomaru was emotionless, but the other boys' jaws had dropped in shock. Sesshomaru dragged them all back to the van as he muttered something about idiot wolves, half-breeds, and humans.


	4. Chapter 4

** Oh hello! I just realized what a hypocrite I am. I always complain about authors not updating and now I'm doing the exact same thing. -_-' Jeesh... In this chapter, the wavy black building people told them to go somewhere else because, quite frankly, the goddess was just plain dumb... On a side note, we lost power for awhile because of stupid Hurricane Irene...Still don't have cable as I'm writing this...Any way! On with this story!**

"Die! We can't die! We have so much to live for! Women, Buddha, women, uhhh..." Miroku scratched his head as his companions looked up at the history place. It was made of pink marble and the official name was Shikon no Tama. It was shaped in a jewel form, and seemed to radiate an aura of power. For a moment, Inuyasha thought he saw a young woman wearing a green and white sundress but with no distinguishable features running up the stairs, beckoning for him to follow with her left hand, which had a ring glistening on her ring finger. He felt a burst of unexplainable happiness when he saw her, but the vision faded when he blinked his eyes.

Sesshomaru hit him upside the head as they wandered into the giant orb, for, as Sesshomaru stated, being a nuisance to society. Sitting at the front desk was a woman of amazing beauty. She had very long, straight raven black hair, pale skin that looked like the moon's glow, a slender figure, and when she looked up, she had gray eyes that had a beautiful, (but Sesshomaru thought deadly) cold to them, like snowflakes falling in the winter.

Somehow, Inuyasha got a brain, and recalled the goddess's words not to trust her, so he walked up indifferently, and asked where the section on the statues was.

"You want to learn about them?" Kikyo's eyes trailed down Inuyasha's muscular chest. "I don't understand why you would want to learn more about those nobodies when you have a perfectly good women right here."

"Look onna, we want to know where the heck the section on the statues is. Do not let this Sesshomaru get angry, or it may end badly for you." Sesshomaru stated calmly, fingering his poison whip.

Kikyo stiffened, insulted, before sniffing and leading them to a shelf. "Here. This is all the information on the statues. Good day." With that she whirled around and stomped off to her desk.

Sesshomaru pulled off a book and went to go sit down at a table. As he opened the book, _The Kaze Sorceress_, he told the others, who were sneaking out, "This Sesshomaru will not be doing all of the work. Take a book and sit down to read."

The boys froze in horror. Reading was for wimps and stuck up older brothers. **(nothing against Sesshomaru, I love him and all but Inuyasha doesn't** **so... I had to put that in. ;0)** Why did _they _have to do it?

At Sesshomaru's glare, Kouga and Miroku picked out books, The Ookami Princess for Kouga and The Taija Warrior for Miroku. Inuyasha whipped his head away, planning on once again not listening to his older brother, when a picture on a book caught his eye. It was a sad picture of the young woman he had seen on the steps, crying. The caption said, 'Why would he do this to me? My inu...' Inuyasha looked closer, and realized that he really wanted to know more about this girl, so he sat down and began to read.

Everyone stared at him. Inuyasha felt the power of their stares, and so threw a book (hardcover) at all three of them. Kouga and Miroku weren't able to dodge, but Sesshomaru barely even moved. With that, Kouga and Miroku went back to their books, and Sesshomaru stood up, having finished his book. He muttered something about going back to the museum, and disappeared. The remaining three continued to read, unaware of the revelation about to take place.

**AN-Now it would be just cruel to leave you with this, sooo...I'm leaving it!**


End file.
